Sugar Rush
by Lady Razeli
Summary: Ever think what it would be like if there was a town practically completely dedicated or addicted to sugar. A place where sugar didn't rot your teeth, and vegetables were bad! A whole new view on sugar addiction. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar Rush

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: The characters of Xena: Warriorprincess belong to MCA Universal.

Language: Yes, but spread out through the story, not sure I'd call it mild, but I wouldn't call it extreme either.

Sex: Yes

Rating: M

Characters:

Town stripper/Sheriff Delicious:

Xena: Warriorprincess

Flaming hot fiona: Callisto

Hero, Captain Sugar stud/ Sheriff Nougat: Hercules

Big sucker Sean and his sucker bandits: Ares and his army

Deputy, Lick a stick: Gabrielle

Sidekick, Sgt. Ding Dong: Iolaus

Town idiot and second Deputy Dumdum: Joxer

Sheriff's children Pixie and Soda: Eve and Solan

Chapter One

In an secluded town way out in the west there lived a Sheriff and her Deputy. They ran the town with an sticky fist. Not one person stepped out of line and all the sugar was record down to the last gum drop. See everyone in this town had a sweet tooth the size of west. Almost everything was made sugar. Sugar wasn't meant to ridden or walked on or wore as your primary clothing. No they had animals for all that.

No one dared set foot in that town unless they had a sweet tooth. Many a poor stupid fool had thought he could walk into Sugar town and survive. You were lucky if you came out with a tummy ache let alone dead from the sugar rush. Everyone was always on a sugar rush. They only had to bad guys to deal with for sugar was their gold and not many people wanted it. There was Flaming hot Fiona who love spicy food and hated sugar. And than there was Big sucker Sean and his bandits. He loved sugar and was always seeking to steal from them. He resided in the mountains in the Halls of sugar. A hall so filled with sugar that little kids dreamed of getting the better of Big Sucker Bandits to steal their treasure. They also wanted to be the first to ever suck on Sean's sucker collection aside from him.

"Tootsie pop what you heard while you was away?" Sheriff Delicious asked. She was the owner of the local Sugar shack. She'd inherited from her mother. It was closed during the day when she was the hard assed sheriff. No one ever knew it was her. In fact No one knew that Delicious the stripper was also Delicious the sheriff.

"I dun heard that Flaming hot Fiona's headin' back this way and you know the usual raids by Big sucker Bandits in our sugar fields. Cow girl can't get no peace when she bein' loose." Tootsie pop said.

"Bein' loose on my time ain't tolerated around here." Sheriff Delicious said."You'll stop that and stay on watch ya here."

"Yes Sheriff." Tootsie pop said.

"Now get back to work I ain't got all day for you not to be collecting information." Delicious said spitting the residue from her Candy tabbacco at her feet. Tootsie pop ran back to her post.

"Did you have to go spittin' that mess." Deputy Lick a stick asked. Lick a stick carried a big licorice stick she used to keep people in line. Unlike the Sheriff who used two candy cane guns, threw miniture chocolate hallow yinyang symbols, laffy taffy whip, and also had a big Tootsie roll for hitting the occassion idiot.

"I tell you what you find a sucker that'll stick around here long enough for me to suck all the time and I'll stop chewin' this here candy tabacco." said Sheriff Delicious. She looked around her eyes fell on the boy standing by the statue of their founder. She was shocked at what she saw, and spit out her tabacco all together."Well I'll be tied up like a hog with taffy. Is that boy licking the chocolate statue of our founder Mr. Wonka himself?"

"Well yes he is." Deputy Lick a stick said chewin' on a piece of licorice like it was grass. Sheriff Delicious spurs clinked as she walked over in her calf high cowgirl boots, short black skirt, short vest that only had one button, and black cowgirl hat. One of her hands rested on her gun and the other on her hip. She had her cold icy blue stare fixed on this boy. She took off her taffy whip and smacked his tongue.

"Boy you know the law there ain't no lickin' of this here statue." Deputy Lick a stick said."We're gonna have to jail you tonight in the iron cell with no sugar for a week." The boy cried as he held his tongue. The real tears didn't start until Deputy Lick a stick told him his fate.

"You stand trial tomorrow at noon." said Sheriff Delicious."You best hope Judge Cotton Candy don't put you out of this town. You'll die for sure out there in that sugarless world."

"No sugar!" He cried. The thought was like a nightmare to him.

"Deputy Dumdum please escort this fowl creature to the iron cell and report his crime to the judge." said Sheriff Delicious. Deputy Dumdum ran over triping and falling.

"Yes ma'am." Dumdum said grabbing him and taking him towards the jail.

"Deputy Dumdum." Sheriff Delicious said stopping him.

"Yes sheriff." He said.

"It might be better if you escort him with nerds rope handcuffs." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Oh right of course standard procedure." said Deputy Dumdum. Sheriff Delicious shook her head and viewed the damage done to the statue.

"Not much damage done easily fixed by the local chocolate smither." Deputy Lick a stick said.

"You go see to it, it gets fixed. I'm going to the Saloon for a drink." said Sheriff Delicious said.

"Shall I join you?" She asked.

"Naw keep an eye out of crime and Chocolate bunny she welshed on a bet she made in a card came. She owes two pounds of sugar to Churro our native american friend." said Sheriff Delicious.

"Gotcha, I'll alert ya when I see her." said Deputy Lick a stick. She headed off for the chocolate smith. The sheriff lowered her hat to cover her eyes making her look all the more hard assed and sinister when she walked into the Saloon. The ladies stopped their singin' and dancin'. The men looked up from their card games and drinks.

"Well don't stop on account a me. I just came for drink." Deputy Delicious said. Everything started again.

"Now sheriff you came just in time I got a real treat for you all." The owner who was also the bartender said. He set a shot of chocolate milk with extra syrup in front of her.

"A treat you say. Does it come with extra sugar?"

"As always. You just turn on around to that stage." He said.

"Give me a bigger glass and I will." She said. He did so and she turned around. There on the stage stood the two S's and a B boys Sweet, Sour, and Bitter. All the tastes of a candy. They sang and danced.

"On the good ship lollipop." They sang. They finished off their song and she turned back around.

"I do love a good candy song." Sheriff Delicious said downing her drink."Keep um comin'."

"But Sheriff your on the job." He said.

"Your right I can't keep a firm sticky hand on this place if I'm drunk." Sheriff said."Give me some water." He nodded and gave her some water. A boy walked in with a little girl.

"Mother." Soda said. Sheriff Delicious stood up and led them outside. She stopped looking like a hard ass and softened up her features.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"Yea, but teacher had a sugar crash today." He said laughing.

"Don't laugh a sugar crash ain't nuthin' funny. I hope one of you went for help." Sheriff Delicious said.

"We did mommy." said Pixie stick. She called her Pixie for short.

"Pixie why aren't you with Deputy's sister?" She asked.

"Soda came and got me." Pixie said.

"Hmm...well you both go back until I come home." said Sheriff Delicious.

"Ok, but we gots a doctor's appointment. You say we couldn't miss another one." said Soda.

"Damn your right. Follow me." Sheriff Delicious said. She walked to the Sheriff's office and found Deputy Lick a stick there locking up Chocolate bunny.

"Oh good Sheriff I was just comin' to locate you." She said.

"No need I'm already here." Sheriff Delicious said."I'll be back to handle Ms. Bunny later, but I got to take them to the doctor so your in charge until I get back."

"Doctors in the next town over. What if the Big sucker Bandits attack." said Deputy Lick a stick.

"You can handle it. Call in the reserve Deputies and for once give them a reason to wear their chocolate stars." said Sheriff Delicious."I'll be back before you know it." She took them home directing people to Deputy Lick a stick. She got the necessary things. She'd prepared for it.

"Secure that hat on your head girl you ain't no whore." said Sheriff Delicious fixing her cowgirl hat."I tell you, you make me wonder sometimes havin' your hat off your head and wearin' a bonet."

"I'm the next Sheriff momma." said Pixie.

"Yea that's my girl." said Sheriff Delicious getting in the wagon. She drove off. They waved to people as they went by.

"Licorice reins?" Someone asked with the reached the next town. Sheriff Delicious didn't comment. She didn't care about that woman and her life so unfulfilled without sugar. They went into the doctor's building where he kept his practice.

"So Pixie, Soda any problems with your teeth or stomach?" He asked.

"My teeth and tummy are as fit as a fiddle." Soda said.

"Me too." said Pixie. He gave them a check up and couldn't get over how healthy they were.

"Clean bill of health?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"Clean bill of health Sheriff." He said.

"Yay, we get extra candy now." Soda said happily.

"Thanks doctor." Sheriff Delicious said paying him. They returned back to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was night fall and time to become the beloved stripper. Sheriff Delicious locked up her office after talking with chocolate bunny, and walked to the sugar shack in the cover of darkness. She opened its doors and became Delicious the stripper once again.

"Oh yea twist around that Sweet and sour pole." said someone from the crowd. Delicious finished her act and went back stage.

"Lolli your up and don't chicken out on me tonight." said Delicious. Lollipop nodded as she readied to take the stage. Her sister said it was time she got a job and became useful. This was the family business and what she'd been taught all her life. Lolli had no idea her sister had gone beyond what she knew and became the sheriff.

"Are you sure I can do this Delicious?" Lollipop asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get out there before they have a heartattack." Delicious pushed her out on the stage. She started dancing, but she avoided the chocolate pole that was put up for her. They switched poles. One dancer would have chocolate another a sweet and sour pole.

Delicious sighed and shook her head as she dressed and went to the front. The bartender served drinks and pie. Even cake. The walls had chocolate running down them. That was how she mixed her chocolate. The Saloon owner always wondered how she did it, but she never told him. She looked in the direction of the door like everyone else when it opened to reveal a new comer.

"Who might you be?" Delicious asked walking up to him.

"I'm Mr. Cracker Ass. I'm new in these here parts. Came to seek my fortune." He said."Can you tell me where I might find a place to start mining for gold." Everyone laughed.

"Gold!" They laughed. Delicious stopped laughing as did everyone else. She was a figure that demanded obediance and respect. When she stopped laughing so did you.

"There ain't no such thing as gold in this here town. This is Sugar town and the only gold here is our sweets, and we don't take kindly to strangers just waltzing up in here. You'll do well to camp outside this town until the Sheriff can decide whether or not you belong here." Delicious said.

"Look I just want to settle in a quiet town, start a family, mine for gold, and plant a few vegetables." said Cracker. Delicious slapped him hard as everyone was shocked at his potty mouth.

"Don't you dare use that word in my place of business again!" Delicious said."You mr. Cracker ass get out of here. If the Sheriff wasn't away on business you'd be put in jail right now."

"Now look I don't even know what I said." Cracker said."All I said was I wanted to settle down, plant vegetables, and..." There was a scream of horror from the other strippers who'd come out to see what was the comotion about. Lollipop fainted on stage.

"You boy you dun gone and ruined a goodnight. We're sorry Delicious perhaps tomorrow when you've cleansed this place." said Judge Cotton. Delicious was angry as everyone left including her workers.

"That's it when I see the Sheriff I'm filin' a complaint on you tomorrow." said Delicious."Your going to jail for what you done. Its against the law. Now get out!" She kicked him in his ass and sent him on his way. Cracker ass immediately camped outside of town like she suggested.

"Oh damn it Lollipop get up and help me clean up." said Delicious waking her up with a bit of unsugared water.

"Oh my he nearly killed me." Lollipop said."Sayin' that horrible word."

"I know." Delicious said helping her sister up. She found she was to weak to work. She took her upstairs and layed her down in bed. She put the cover over her.

"Here's the coins I got." Lollipop said. She gave her two coins.

"You keep um." Delicious said. Lollipop nodded and fell asleep.

"Mama, Is Auntie Lolli gonna be ok." Soda said from the door.

"She's going to be just fine now come downstairs and help me clean up." said Delicious. Soda followed her.

"Can I have some soda?" He asked.

"Yea." said Delicious. She poured him a drink and proceeded to clean up. He finished his drink and helped her clean up. They went upstairs.

"Mama what's a vegetable?" Soda asked.

"A bad word and its something you should never eat. Vegetables are the devil's creation. They'll make you give up sugar in a second and its what killed your grandmother. Fell in love with a heathen from out of town, and you know he wanted her to give up sugar didn't like what it did to her. Said it made her act crazy. She tasted a vegetable one time. One second she givin' up sugar for life and the next she dead. Poison is what it really is."

"Mama if a vegetable poison how come when folks come from out of town and they like them veggie thingys they eat what we eat the whole time they here and they just kill over in die too." said Soda as he brushed his teeth. Everybody in the town had the best teeth ever.

"Soda, the way I figure it, is our bodies can take the sugar rush we've been eatting sugar since before we were born right?"

"Right, you said I liked to have soda when I was in your tummy." said Soda

"Exactly and Pixie she liked to eat Pixie sticks a lot. Still does." said Delicious.

"Yep." said Soda.

"Now when people from outta town come they can't handle it, because I knows for a fact they have sugar and you know what."

"What?" Soda asks.

"They deprives their kids of it." said Delicious. Soda looked shocked and scared."I figure I'll send you to school there if you keep lying to me about your teacher."

"No mommy I'll be good." Soda said.

"You had better." Delicious said as he got in bed. She tucked him in."Now I want a report from your teacher everyday."

"Yes ma'am." said Soda.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning before I go to work." said Delicious.

"But you worked tonight." said Soda.

"I'm taking tomorrow night off." said Delicious.

"Good." said Soda.

"Get some sleep and dream of Sugar plums, Gummy bears, and Candy canes." said Delicious kissing his forehead. Soda nodded and closed his eyes. She blew out his bedside candle and left out. She looked in her own room to find Pixie fast asleep in her bed. She took a shower in the back in the outdoor shower.

"You look like you could use some help." said someone with the voice of a dreamy hero. Delicious turned around.

"Captain Sugar Stud always around to help when I need it." Delicious said.

"Yes, I am." he said."I wouldn't recommend dropping that soap if you don't need any help."

"Oops." Delicious said as the soap fell to the ground. She bent down to pick it up and the rest was just history.

"Wait, wait." Delicious said stopping him in the middle of their activities."Let's take this up to my room. Just give me a minute to ensure privacy." Captain Sugar stud nodded. She grabbed her clothes and ran inside. She put Pixie back in her own bed. Soon enough Captain Sugar stud was in her room again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mama why was that weird man here?" Soda asked as she put a plate of eggs, grits, and a side of pork on his plate. She poured maple syrup on top of it all.

"What weird man?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"That one that hurts you at night." Soda said.

"Oh I think you were having that dream again." Sheriff Delicious said as she gave Pixie her plate.

"We're staying at the Sheriff's house tonight ok. We're having dinner with my Deputies." Sheriff Delicious said.

"All of them?" They asked. She nodded.

"Now hurry up its almost time for school." said Sheriff Delicious eatting a little herself. She gave Soda a bit of pocket money and walked him to the school house.

"Oh I see you finally decided to show up today Soda." said Mrs. Candy apple.

"Yes ma'am." Soda said walking towards the door.

"Hey." Sheriff Delicious said. Soda came back and kissed her cheek before walking inside."Mrs. Candy apple let me know if you have any problems today we're not through talking anyway." She nodded and went inside.

"Mommy my baby wants a Pixie stick." said Pixie.

"Hmmm...I'm willing to bet my baby is the one that really wants it." Sheriff Delicious said picking her up and tickling her stomach. She giggled.

"Yes." Pixie laughed.

"I knew it." Sheriff Delicious said giving her one. She kissed her cheek. She stopped walking suddenly spotting her favorite Deputy, Deputy Lick a stick with Sgt. Twix. She was suppose to be married to Deputy DumDum. Sgt. Twix, who was supposed to be with Captain Sugar Stud helping people with more trivial matters than she did. Not to mention everyone knew he was married to one of those negros. She was firece one carried around a candy cane gun like she was the sheriff or a man. Sheriff Delicious kept on walking before Pixie saw them too. Sheriff Delicious suspected that she herself might be half negro, but she was to light for anyone to notice except herself.

"Huh we're going to have to get you a longer skirt soon." Sheriff Delicious said."We don't want people to see your undergarments." She pulled her short skirt down some. Pixie was only four years old and growing. She was only three years younger than Soda.

"No ma'am." Pixie said.

"Good." Sheriff Delicious said."Now you go run along with your friends. Stay out of trouble." Pixie nodded and ran off with other little girls her age. She adjust her hat and took on that hard ass appearance immediately drawing attention to herself.

"Mornin' sheriff." Everyone called at different times. She nodded back at them and entered the Sheriff's office taking off her hat.

"Mornin' Sheriff, I see you've finally made it to work." said a man. He was dressed in brown leather and a white shirt. Opposed to her all black leather. He had short brown hair he wore down and he had kind blue eyes. He was tall and lean with muscle. He was stronger than he looked, Sheriff Delicious had learned that a long time ago.

"Mornin' yourself Sheriff." She said throwing her hat onto the desk and moving her long black hair behind her. He'd been the sheriff before her. He often went away to visit his outsider wife, and once he'd turned her from villain to peacemaker she had became the second sheriff. She took over completely when he was gone."Thought you'd rest up today when I got your letter you'd be back."

"No, I've got work to do cleanin' up your messes." He said.

"I haven't made a mess." Sheriff Delicious said."Now Sheriff how was that sugarless wife of yours?"

"She's doin' just fine. Thinks I should move there." They laughed."Like I'd willingly walk to my death. There's no point the way I see it."

"Yea, no point at all." Sheriff Delicious said."Kids?"

"They're good." He said.

"So, Sheriff Nougat does she suspect anything?" Sheriff Delicious asked walking over.

"No, as far as she's concerned your just helping me get to her. When in reality I only go for the marshmallows." Sheriff Nougat said sitting her on the desk and putting one in her mouth.

"Hmm...and they are delicious." She said.

"Just like you." He said kissing her. He layed her back on the table. Sometime went by before they stopped their play remembering that people had come and gone to talk to them.

"Keep this up and your going to get me pregnant." said Sheriff Delicious brushing the hair out of her face.

"Well stop wearing these short skirts and making it easy for me." He said.

"Hmm...I'll think about it." said Sheriff Delicious." But speaking of kids when are you going to come see yours. I can't keep not saying anything forever. They're getting older and they wonder."

"Tell them I'm dead." He said buckling his belt again. Sheriff Delicious got off the desk adjusting her own belt, skirt, and undergarments.

"You go see your wife's kids why can't you see mine?" Sheriff Delicious asked getting angry.

"Because she's my wife." said Sheriff Nougat.

"And I have to settle for being your mistriss." Sheriff Delicious said."One day I won't be here and neither will those kids. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend too." She grabbed her hat off the floor and left putting it on. Sheriff Nougat just watched her go. Pixie ran in just after she left.

"Have you seen my mommy?" Pixie asked.

"She just left." He said. Pixie ran out and he stared after her. She ran and caught up with her mommy.

"Mommy, mommy." Pixie said. Sheriff Delicious stopped walking and turned around. Pixie stopped running and caught her breath as she waited for her mother to speak. When she looked up the look on her face scared her."Soda left school again and I gots a sore."

"Go home and wait for me there." Pixie nodded and ran. She turned around and people in her way immediately moved. Cracker stood trying to ask the clerk for some vegetables. She turned him around and smacked the hell out of him.

"Aren't you that stripper?" He asked after he got over the shock. She slapped him again.

"Don't you dare associate me with another job." Sheriff Delicious said."Don't you let me catch you usin' the word Vegetable around here anymore. That's smut in this town. Now you loss the Sugar shack good clean money lastnight and every dime you earn here is goin' to her until she says its paid off got that punk!"

"Yes ma'am." Cracker said crying. He realized that the Sheriff was not one to be contradicted. Especially by some outsider who didn't understand the town. She grabbed him by the throat.

"Now either get on board the sugar train the correct way or you jump to your death at the next stop. We don't carry vegetables and anything we do have you even consider a vegetable is not. Here vegetables are poison. One more smutty word out of you or if I even see you bring in a poisonous vegetable from out of town your going to jail, and you don't even want to know what'll happen than."

"Yes ma'am, I'll get on board the train." said Cracker.

"Good." said Sheriff Delicious."Don't step out of line again." She threw him back on the ground and walked away. She spotted Soda with some boys he skipped school with. They stopped laughing and joking on their way to play stickball.

"Where do you think your goin'?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"Uh uh..." They couldn't speak.

"You know the law all children in school. So Sweet, Sour, Bitter, Cheese cake, and Soda you have one more strike and I'm taking you to jevenuile hall where you will be deprived of sugar for a week." said Sheriff Delicious."You four boys get back to school I better not catch you skipping again. And you little boy are coming with me. I warned you." She grabbed Soda by the ear and raised her buckle. She took out the inter belt for things like this. She whiped him right in front of his friends. She whipped him all the way back to school. The other boys followed.

"Now do I need to sit here and watch you or can I go?" Sheriff Delicious asked her son.

"No, you can go." Soda said.

"Good, because if you even think about leaving before school's over I've got a lot more energy to whoop your ass." said Sheriff Delicious. She walked out and went home. When she walked in she was greeted with the sight of Sheriff Nougat banaging Pixie's hand.

"Mama look Sheriff Nougat fixed my hand." She said holding it up to her.

"I see." Sheriff Delicious said as he moved out of the way. She picked her up."Its time for your nap."

"No, my hand hurt." Pixie said.

"Well how about this. I kiss your hand and give you a Pixie stick and you go to sleep." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Ok mommy." said Pixie. She took her upstairs where she resided when she wasn't out being Delicious the stripper. The girl she was born as. Only problem was Sheriff Nougat did too. She never kept her kids here when he was because he never wanted to see them. Only during the day did she ever really let them stay or when he was out of town. He usually wasn't around anyway during the day. When she came back downstairs she sat at the desk and pulled up the stack of wanted posters. Most criminals tried to hide out in their town. No one outside of town knew where the bank was exactly and avoided robbing it.

"Well it seems you've frighten that boy named Cracker ass into liking candy." said Sheriff Nougat. She didn't say anything looking for his face."Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad is an understatment of what I am." Sheriff Delicious said.

"I fixed the girl's hand." said Sheriff Nougat.

"But that's not being her father, not for real. You only did it because your the Sheriff and that's what you do help people, and enforce the law." Sheriff Delicious said.

"That's not true you know how I feel about girls even..." Sheriff Nougat was saying, but Deputy Lick a stick walked in all happy.

"Deputy I don't pay you to prance around here all day with a certain someone, so why don't you go make yourself useful and keep an eye on Cracker ass over there before he eats himself to death. Boy is just eatting candy. Not a single fruit in his hand."

"Yes ma'am." Deputy Lick a stick said turning back around.

"I mean it you better follow him too." Sheriff Delicious said. She didn't talk to Sheriff Nougat again unless it was important. She decided her kids would stay with her sister and have dinner at home. She had dinner with the Deputies and Sheriff Nougat. It was a lovely dinner as they feasted on roast duck. She came home with leftovers and a good thing in her opinion because her sister neglected to feed them a real meal.

"Thanks mama." Pixie said.

"Uhuh." said Delicious. After they had eaten their fill she carried them both upstairs. They were out cold.

Author's Note: Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Good mornin' Sheriff." said Nougat. He was offically the new mayor of Sugar town.

"There is nothing good about this morning." Sheriff Delicious said resting her head in hand.

"What's up with you?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"Its not what's up, its what's in me, and its all your faught." Sheriff Delicious said. She'd been denying it for three months now. Now it was unmistakable and unavoidable.

"Oh well I don't see the problem you like kids." said Mayor Nougat.

"Get out of my office." Sheriff Delicious said."You appoint a new temporary Sheriff. I'm not allowed to work this job and be pregnant. Nor do I really like being here when I'm pregnant." She stood up.

"Well you've taught Lick a stick all she knows. She can handle it until your back and there's still me." Mayor Nougat said.

"Whatever." Sheriff Delicious said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"I'm going to get our kids. I'm already packed and ready to go." said Sheriff Delicious.

"No, no see them are your kids." Mayor Nougat said."Now I'm bringing my wife here, so yall is just gonna have to get along and your not going to tell her. We'll have to be more sneaky too. It ain't as easy as me just walkin' in here and put you on that there table."

"One way or another she'll find out whether I tell her or someone else just happens to catch onto your dirty little secret. But know this our kids look like you just as much as they do me." said Sheriff Delicious. She left out leaving him with her badge for the time being. She got her things and headed up into the mountains avoiding the Halls of sugar. There in the moutains was a mediam size cabin. She looked down into the valley where Sugar town lay. She saw fields of fruit and sugar. Than the woods beyond that held lots of wildgame as much as the hills and mountains. They could not see where she now stood or lived for the time being.

"Mama, why are we up here?" Soda asked.

"Soda, I'm going to have another baby." said Delicious.

"But why, don't you love me?" Soda asked.

"I love you very much and Pixie too. Just because your going to have one more sibling than I planned doesn't mean I'll love you any less." Delicious said."Now come on we have work to do." They made the cabin cozy again. They collected and chopped lots of wood for them in the winter.

"Don't worry I have a store of sweets up here." Delicious said. They were up there for a week when Lollipop brought Ten ducks, Ten chickens, Four sheep, two pigs, and a cow up to a spot Delicious had said she'd leave them. She'd also brought avacados, flour, beans, red hot chili peppers, chocolate, sewing and knitting material, pineapples, oranges, peaches, pears, melons, and rice. She also brought up fish from the river, which was courtesy of Mayor Nougat. Along with spices and other assorted candies.

"Come on kids." Delicious said. She led the horse towards the cabin while they gather up the chickens that had gotten loose. She put the animals in the fenced in yard. They could go to the front or the back. She stored everything, so that they would last a really long time.

"Hey be careful with those ducks. They're nearly grown." said Delicious as they fed them.

"Ok mommy." Pixie said as she picked one up. Delicious hadn't realized her sister had sent offspring as well as adults. She looked out to see Soda letting the sheep, horses, and cow graze in the distance. Soon winter was nearing them. She converted one of the small rooms for the birds. They had less in number now, but enough to sustain them through the winter. She caught a bandit stealing one of them and she shot him dead. She left his body for the mountain lions.

"Soda, Pixie get in here out of that snow right now." said Delicious. They came running in.

"You are not to go outside, so I suggest you both find other ways to amuse yourself for the winter." said Delicious. Winter was real bad. They couldn't go outside two feet without getting lost. The horses and cow kept itself close to the cabin for food and warmth.

"Here have some warm milk." said Delicious mixing in honey. They were enjoying this bedtime treat when they were attacked suddenly by a gang of bandits. They stole everything they could carry. There was little Delicious could do at seven months, but she did wound a few. All they had left were material for clothes, fifteen jars of honey, ten chickens, five eggs, the cow, one pig, and a turkey. Plus two jars of dryed up oranges, and a bag of flour. She couldn't even believe they found the candy.

"Its ok I still have some chickens I killed and stored. Not to mention fruit." said Delicious as they cleaned up. She locked the door.

"Mama can't we go back into town." Soda said wiping his tears away."This isn't fun anymore."

"No, baby, the road is to harsh for us espcially for you children. If we had a horse and a wagon it may be easier, but even than we'll get stuck. No point." Delicious said."Now we've got enough stew to last us the rest of the week and if we plan right we'll make it through the winter. Long enough for me to send word to your Auntie to bring up some more food. I don't plan on returning to the town until Summer. " Soda nodded.

"Mommy I'm scared." Pixie said.

"I know now to bed with both of you. We're all fine and that's what really matters, and they won't come back they got what they wanted." said Delicious. She put them to bed. The months passed and they ran out of food quickly because the children kept sneaking food.

"Mommy where hungry." said Soda.

"There's nothing I can do we're trapped in here by this blizzard. You should have thought of this before you snuck food when you weren't suppose too." said Delicious. They had honey for dinner.

"Mommy are you ok?" Soda asked seeing she was in a bit of pain.

"Oh yea I'm great." Delicious said. The baby wanted out. She wasn't even close to her due date. She still had one more month and than some days."Finish up its time for bed." They didn't have much to finish. They drank their glass of milk. They changed and got in bed. She sang them to sleep. Delicious prepared to give birth. She labored all night.

"Mommy you said you were ok." said Soda.

"I am ok its just the baby. He or she is ready to come out and meet you that's all." Delicious said."Now do your lessons. When I call you, your brother or sister will be here." She kissed Pixie's forehead.

"Mommy." Pixie said.

"Its ok baby mommy'll be fine." said Delicious. She went to her room. It took all her will power not to scream. She pushed and pushed all day. She could see her kids had made there way to her door now. They didn't dare come in. Finally when night fell and the blizzard continued just as strong as ever the baby was completely out. Delicious fell back in relief before she realized the baby wasn't crying. She picked it up quickly and cut the umbilicol cord, which had wrapped itself around its neck. She gave it a light slap on the bottom. It gave a loud healthy cry to her relief.

She cleaned herself and the baby off wrapping it in the quilt she'd made, and nursed her baby. She checked to see the sex of the baby she prayed for a girl. She wanted another little girl. That she'd have something she knew Nougat's wife couldn't give him. She absolutely hated little girls where he loved them. Said she'd immediately kill any girl from her belly and she did. After that she found herself a witch, who cast a spell so she'd only have boys. She had three kids and all of them boys.

"Ugh todays your day I'm not going to spoil it with thoughts of her." Delicious said. She looked down and sighed with relief. She had her girl."I'm going to name you Cacao." She layed down exhausted and fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night to see Soda and Pixie sneaking in. They stopped when they saw she had woken up.

"Its ok come meet your baby sister." Delicious said. They walked over. They peered at her.

"I don't like her." Pixie said.

"You sound like Soda when you were born. Don't worry you'll love her." Delicious said."Soda go look over there and pass me her nightgown." Soda went over to the basket and got it. Delicious sat up and put it on Cacao.

"What her name?" Pixie asked.

"Cacao." Delicious said."Just like the bean that creates chocolate."

"Why couldn't I get the cool name." Soda said.

"Well maybe if you didn't have me consuming all that soda I would have thought of it." Delicious said.

"Not fair." Soda said.

"Its fair your name is just as cool." Delicious said. As soon as Delicious got her nice lean figure back and the weather cleared up and melted the snow into spring she prepared them for the long walk back.

"It sure is nice to be walking isn't it." said Delicious. They nodded. They were fat and tired."I told you both to run back and forth through the house without yelling three times a day for excercise. Or when you could go outside to run around the house. Now your tired."

"No I'm not." Soda said.

"Momma when will you make my birthday cake?" Pixie said.

"And mine." Soda said.

"Soon, I'll make a cake big enough to celebrate all three of your birthdays." Delicious said. They cheered."Shh...Cacao is sleeping." They stopped. She sang, so they wouldn't be tempted to yell or talk loudly. It also kept Cacao asleep. Delicious held Cacao up right when she remained awake after her noon feeding. She wanted her to see everything. When they arrived home that night they went straight to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Look at this." Deputy Lick a stick said coming in with the daily paper, which was called Daily Cake.

"What?" Sheriff Delicious asked. She was working from her desk and telling her Deputies what to do. Cacao lay in a small crib next to her chair. Cacao was six months. She had hidden herself in her mother's strip club for awhile. She was just healing and getting her figure back. She was fitter than a fiddle. Around the last two months she'd actually switched to the Sheriff's place. She hadn't forgiven Nougat for still choosing to not acknowledge his kids, but their affair continued. Only because she liked knowing that whore he called a wife was at home alone.

"They reported the birth of Cacao and they said that Cinibun is going to have to find a new name for his son." Deputy Lick a stick said. Deputy Dum Dum walked in.

"Hey congradulations." Deputy DumDum said. He came around and pinched the baby's cheeks.

"DumDum stop your scaring her." Deputy Lick a stick said as she started crying. Sheriff Delicious pushed him out of the way.

"Don't touch her again." Sheriff Delicious said."No ones allowed to touch her."

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am." Deputy Dum Dum said.

"Anyway we got a new bad guy in town." said Deputy Lick a stick.

"Who might that be. I know you got rid of Flaming hot Fiona ok for the time being, and Big sucker and his bandits don't attack until the middle of summer when the sugar crops are being harvested."

"Only thanks to Captain Sugar Stud and Sgt. Twix." said Deputy Lick a stick.

"I think we should run them out of town." said Deputy Dum Dum.

"Of course you do." Sheriff Delicious said."What happen to our good ol' mayor?"

"Well he was sick, but you know he went to see the doctor in the next town." said Deputy Lick a stick."So did Delicious help you out ok up there."

"Yes, she did a fine job." said Sheriff Delicious. She smiled to herself. Deputy Lick a stick smiled too a bit.

"I don't know why you live with her." Deputy Lick a stick said.

"Because you two are always crashing here. I'd like to keep my work life seperate from my home." said Sheriff Delicious said. Cacao cooed up at her moving around."Well as much as possible."

"You never said who the father is." Deputy Lick a stick.

"I didn't?" Sheriff Delicious said. She nodded as did Deputy DumDum."Well than if I didn't tell you before I'm not going to tell you now."

"Who cares about the father we've got bigger candy to lick." said Tootsie pop coming in with her sister Tootsie roll.

"What you got for me today?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"We got ourselves a new villain. Goes by the name of Sweet tooth Pete and his gang. They've hit lots of confection stores from the east coast to nearly here. We're the biggest confection town in the entire country. We're his dream job." said Tootsie roll.

"Obviously and we can't have him stealin' our sugar." said Sheriff Delicious."If I'm correct we supply candy to the surrounding towns and mining camps. We're even what supports Big Sucker Sean and his gang of bandits."

"Along with his new right hand gal Little sucker susie and his nephew named Sam he hasn't gotten his candy stripes yet." said Deputy Angel cake coming in. As the sheriff she was allowed five deputies. She had four girls and one guy. She only employed him as a wedding gift to Deputy Lick a stick. That and the fifth girl she would have chose did not take the job. She was the inactive sixth deputy reserve. She'd grown up with these girls and they were her gang of Candy thieves. They were her strippers as well.

"Well lets go do somethin' about it." Sheriff Delicious said."Dum Dum drop Cacao off with Delicious's sister Lollipop." They laughed as they left out. He didn't know why.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_"Delicious you can't go around shooting guns and running around like you one of them whores workin' at the Saloon." said Candy her mother. _

_"Mama news flash I'm a stripper in your place of business. Your a stripper, Grandma was a stripper, and your even teaching Lollipop how to be a stripper. My friends all my friends are the children of your employed girls who don't want to be touched but will get naked for money. Even they are strippers." Delicious said."Hell I even have the most common stripper name outside of this damn town." _

_"You've been outside the town haven't you. What have I told you about that. Never go outside the town. Those men are filithy and horrible." Candy said. _

_" Yea, I'm sure that's what you said about your lover when you fucked him last night didn't you. I'm gone mother goodbye." Delicious said. She stormed out her friends Tootsie roll, Tootsie pop, Lick a stick, Angel cake, and strawberry short cake. None of them liked this stripper life they were subjected too. It was like their destiny had been chosen for them, but they decided they would make their own destiny. They would go beyond what they knew. They stole sugar supplies, guns, and ammunition from the Sheriff Chocolate Pudding, at the time. They stole horses from the horse breeder. They rode out of town. _

_For days they remained on the rode stealing from the surrounding towns for what they needed. Than they took refugee in thickest part of the forest where they met a small band of indians. _

_"May we take refugee with you?" Delicious had asked. They had nodded understanding her. For Three years they traveled and learned from them new skills honing the ones they had practiced in secret. Than they were attacked by a town. They were taken in as survivors of a long captivity. They were angry. They used their skills as a stripper to get the men who had attacked alone. They stole everything they could from gold to any confections they had lying around. They got fresh horses and rode off into the night. They were hunted and caught by the Sheriff. He tried to hang them, but Big sucker bandits. Their leader than known as Sean Premer the best poker player and shot in the town aside from the Sheriff. He saved them. _

_"I see you guys are professionals aside from the getting caught thing." He had said."See what you ladies need is a hide out." _

_"We don't need a man if that's what your thinking." Delicious had said. _

_"No, no of course you don't, but me and my boys see we ride around and we cheat people in poker games and of course we loot every now and than without them ever knowin' it was us. We could make a killin' together. See they're getting to know our ways and we thought we should switch it up a bit." Sean said._

_"First of all what kind of sissy ass name are you runnin' with." Angel cake asked. _

_"Oh we're known as the Premer gang." Sean said lighting a cigar." And you?" _

_"We're known as the confections." said Delicious. _

_"Confections?" said Sean." You mean like sweets?" _

_"Yea dumbass. We show men a little affection and our names." said Angel cake."But we don't run with no sissies. You see we kill and we steal." _

_"Killings not my thing." said one guy. Delicious shot him._

_"Well than you don't belong here." She said. _

_"What kind of gun is that?" Sean asked. _

_"Its a candy cane gun." said Delicious."When you come Sugar town just about everything has a little sugar in it." She licked her gun before putting it away. _

_"Tell me about this sugar you speak of." Sean said. From than on he became Big sucker sean and his sucker bandits. He fell hard for sugar he had a sweet tooth that they'd never seen in an outsider. They found a hide out and it was close to home. Delicious and him often organized raids on the town and the surrounding towns. Especially on market days. Delicious mainly did the planning she was the brains behind the operation. _

_One day she returned to town having been asked by her mother. The girls walked into town looking firece and wild. The people didn't know how they'd survived two years away from home before they settled in the Halls of sugar. Now they'd been raiding for nine years now. Upon reaching what was once home Delicious watched her mother poison herself for love. She simply wanted her there to ensure that just in case Lollipop would be well taken care of. Delicious didn't mind she was after all her sister and she wouldn't leave her to the mercy of Sugar town. _

_"Don't look now, but the Sheriff is comin'." said Lick a stick. _

_"Not to mention some scrawny lookin' fella." said Tootsie roll." I suppose he's suppose to be a Super hero. You know those things we saw in New England before came back here our second year out. _

_"He must be from New England then, you suppose he has a sweet tooth?" Tootsie pop asked. _

_"Stop pondering and slow them down without the use of force girls." Delicious said her eyes were now trained on the Sheriff reaching for his gun. Her hand rested on her gun, but she made no move to draw it. Once her girls were in position she turned away back to her mother. _

_"Mother I don't suppose you'll tell me why your about to eat poison." Delicious said. _

_"Delicious I love him, and the only way we can be together is if I give up sugar." Candy said. _

_"Why the hell would you wanna do that?" Delicious said. _

_"You did." Candy said. _

_"No, I gave up on something else not sugar. Never sugar." Delicious said. _

_"Well it doesn't matter I must." said Candy. _

_"And you should. Sugar is bad for you anyway. Vegetables are much healthier." said her lover. _

_"No, its poison mother." Delicious said. _

_"Promise me you'll take care of your sister if anything goes wrong." _

_"No never, because your not going to kill yourself for some guy." said Delicious. Her mother ate the broccoli before she could stop her. Candy proclaimed that it was good. Even if the look on her face was different. She said she could now give sugar up forever and than died. _

_"Die you filthy son of a bitch." Delicious said. She shot him dead using candy corn bullets. She reloaded for another round when the Sheriff stepped forward. _

_"There'll be no killing in my town." Sheriff Nougat said. _

_"You look just like your daddy Nougat never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to kill you for standin' in my way. This man still has some family alive." Delicious said indicating his Mother, Father, and Brother. _

_"No, they will not be killed. They didn't ask her to take the poison." said Sheriff Nougat. _

_"See I have a problem with that." Delicious said as her sixteen year old sister Lollipop ran over to her crying. She pushed her behind her for protection. The girls moved in closer. All except Lick a stick who showed up a moment later. _

_"Sorry I had to get rid of the ding dong he would have ruined it if anything like this came around." said Lick a stick. _

_"Well the way I see it you only got two choices. One you go to jail for all the looting and stealing, two I kill you all, or three you get out of here." _

_"That's three stupid." Strawberry said. _

_"What ever you got three choices." said Sheriff Nougat. _

_"Well I have a proposition for you. You move I kill them and be on my way or you don't move and I shoot you than I kill them. After that perhaps I'll leave." Delicious said licking the barrel of her gun. Their eyes were trained on each other. _

_"How about this I lock them up and we come up with a compromise." said Sheriff Nougat as his Deputies showed up. _

_"What do you think ladies shall I barter for the right to kill them?" Delicious asked. _

_"Why not we'll just have a bit of fun with the Deputy." said Angel cake. She had her eye on one in particular who also had his eye on her._

_"Yea boss I think bartering would be a lot more civilized." He said. _

_"Yea, I'll come along." Lick a stick said. _

_"No, your tongue wiggles in all the wrong places with these situations. Where as mine well need I say more." Delicious said. _

_"Keep them busy boys. I don't need more blood ruining the dirt of this town." Sheriff Nougat said." Follow me to my office." Delicious was careful to keep her eye on his guns. All of them. Her girls would handle his Deputies just fine. He locked them up in the first cell. Immediately he grabbed her and kissed her. That was the first time Sheriff Nougat and Delicious had ever been this close. They had watched each other from a far. As far as she was concerned Nougat was a rich kid who thought he was to good to hang out with a rich daughter of a stripper. _

_"Sheriff our life is at stake and your..." the mother started. _

_"Oh shut up." Sheriff Nougat said shooting her. _

_"Now that's my kind of man." Delicious said shooting the brother. The father looked at his wife and son. He smartly rooted them on. _

_"Stay with me." said Nougat. _

_"Never." Delicious said as they continued. _

_"You saw to much." Delicious said and shot the man's father. Than she shot Sheriff Nougat in the arm. He looked confused."So we can barter again. Its been fun." She left out and got on her horse. Her girls got on their own horses. She rode to her sister and pulled her up behind her. They rode out of town. Her and Sheriff Nougat met on what they deemed neutral territory. They had no idea so did their friends._

_Than she got pregnant and instead of going as herself she took of her mask and went as her cousi, who just happened to have the same name as her. She made him fall for her after, and pretended that he had just got her pregnant. Sheriff Nougat took her away. There in her pain and finally her love for her child he convinced her to get off her destructive path with her so called cousin. She agreed that she would convince her to come back to Sugar Town as well. _

_She never told her girls who Soda's father was, but she found that they all suddenly had a change of heart themselves and kids. Well everyone except Lick a stick. None of them asked questions of each other. Big sucker sean was furious, because he was told by them all they'd sworn off men and taken a vow of chasity. He'd had to respect that or be shot. He kicked them out of the halls of war. Delicious didn't think her sister was cut out for the life anyway. She wasn't a very good shot and detested holding a gun anyway. They returned to the town and made peace with everyone. They did not bring their kids. So people wouldn't be all over them they moved into law enforcement after the big sucker bandits raided the town killing lots of men and children. The Deputies retired for a less dangerous job and the girls took over once Delicious chose them. They'd been running the town more so than Nougat ever could since. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sweet tooth pete we're out here to give you the chance to turn back around and high tail it back to where ever the hell you came from." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Why I don't see what the problem is." Sweet tooth pete said.

"You see normally there wouldn't be a problem, but your a thief with a large sweet tooth and we know how much worse that can be than a regular thief here for our money. You'll kill to satisfy that tooth of yours and frankly don't be expecting to take us unaware." Delicious said.

"I tell you what you send us out some whores, beer, and candy. We'll send you in a few good horses and some men to satisfy you tonight." Delicious moved back into her circle of girls. Than stepped out again.

"Alright, no need to send in your men to stay, but we'll take the horses. We'll see to the whores and a small ration of candy as a peace offering." Delicious said knowing full well this villain would not just up and leave. And she wouldn't ship candy to him as if she was paying tribute. They left and rode back to town. They hand picked from the Saloon whores.

"You know what to do." Sheriff Delicious said as they nodded. They were spies, and got the dirt on every man in the village and reported back to one of her deputies. The only man they didn't know about was Mayor Nougat himself. He needed only his wife and his mistriss. He needed no whore.

"Yes Sheriff." They said. They dressed in their best and were escorted out by the men who brought in the horses. With them they carried a small ration of Candy as a peace offering. When Sheriff Delicious said small she meant small.

"These horses are good." Lick a stick said."We've checked them for any midgets or anything that would leave a subtle sign as to where we keep them. I've noticed that they sent in all their horses."

"Yes good observation." Sheriff Delicious said in the morning as she walked around the horses. They had remained in front of the Sheriff's office over night.

"This way they can walk in looking safe enough, and once they have what they need run to the horses and ride out." Sheriff Delicious said."You'll notice that some idiot positioned the stables right across from the bank, but right next to the Sugar stores. Where we sell the sugar and store it. Hell if they wanted they could make a hole in the back and than into the stables unnoticed by anybody. Next thing we all know they're riding out of town with more sugar than we can aford to loose."

"Yea, and if you practice and time it right they could be out of here in five minutes or less. We were." Deputy Angel cake said.

"You know what stable the horses in the stable, but I want you to make sure they can't leave without a key."

"You mean use real metal?" Deputy Strawberry asked. She'd been called to step in for Deputy Dum Dum who'd gone and got himself captured by Big Sucker Sean. They weren't really concerned with him at the moment though a note had been sent telling Big Sucker Sean that they were dealing with a villain who threated both their ways of life. In his reply he told them to signal for men if needed. He was calling a truce, but they couldn't have Dum Dum back. Mayor Nougat had readily agreed when Sheriff Delicious agreed. Less sugar in town meant no sugar for Big sucker sean to steal. He had to be careful in the number people he killed or wounded or there would be no one to plant the sugar fields and make the sugar he so desperately loved.

"Cracker ass get over here." Sheriff Delicious said. He ran over.

"Yes Sheriff." He said. Cracker had become quite the little sugar addict, but he was a good metal worker.

"I need you to make some chains to hold these horses in place. In the stable that is." Sheriff Delicious said. I want them finished by tonight or I'll be taking your sugar rations."

"Yes ma'am." Cracker said running off.

"Deputy Lick a stick go after him make sure the job gets done. there's a lot of horses, so chain them together as well."Sheriff Delicious said.

"Yes ma'am." said Deputy Lick a stick running off after him.

"Tootsie roll, Tootsie pop go escort our ladies back here unless it looks like their getting information. Don't let them see you approach." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Gotcha." Tootsie pop said. They walked off.

"Strawberry, Angel cake see to it that all the children are escorted to the safe spot. Not to mention all pregnant women." Sheriff Delicious said."I myself will alert all the men to have their guns near and ready."

"We're on it." Angel cake said."I'll get Cacao now."

"No, I'll be taking Cacao there myself. They won't strike today, but I have to get her squared away. Most babies still nursing will have to be, so keep that in mind." Sheriff Delicious said. Angel cake nodded and left along with strawberry. Sheriff Delicious went inside to her desk and picked up Cacao. Than she heard yelling from Tootsie Pop. She put her down gently and ran outside.

"Sheriff they got more horses, and they've tied up our girls. They're coming now!" Tootsie pop yelled. Tootsie roll was right behind her. Sheriff Delicious immediately rang the bell calling anyone able to take up arms. Also telling all mothers and the school teacher to get their children to safety and quickly. She was about to give Cacao to a woman running by them, but Sweet tooth pete and his gang were already upon them. What was worse was they were using outsider guns. It was a shooting frenzie the whole time. Mayor Nougat signaled for Big sucker sean, and joined the fight himself. No one was safe. Before the fight was over and they had gotten to the stores. Sean's bandits were nearly slaughtered.

"Destroy the Sheriff's house!" yelled Pete. Sheriff Delicious watched horrified as it came crashing down, and they rode out of town. She put away her guns and ran to the rumble. She dung through it quickly her deputies right behind her. Than she heard it a faint cry. She moved towards it, and dung. She uncovered a dirty Cacao. The deputies also uncovered prisoners.

"Thank god." said somebody as Sheriff Delicious hugged her daughter. The doctor ran up to check her out. The tops of the crib had protected her.

"That's it all the the Deputies round up in the square!" Mayor Nougat asked."And that includes the ones under my control if they ain't hurt!" Sheriff Delicious didn't want to part from her kids especially Cacao, but she had too. She left to the side with Mrs. Rees pieces. She could see her sister lurking in the crowd. She never came out anymore. This was the first time she'd seen her outside in a long time while she was playing Sheriff. She stood on the platform with the Mayor. She was reloading her gun ready to go hunt those sons of bitches down. She could see Sean riding in from a distance with the rest of his men. The body count was atrocious, but most had been cleared by fast and strong men. At least from the square.

"Look here we're going to hunt those bastards down and get our chocolate back, and we're going to get our women back. Oh yes I saw them steal five young thirteen year old girls. Don't you hear their mothers wailing." Mayor Nougat asked. It was true they could."And not only that we're going to avenge our dead and our wounded. We will not go down without a fight. We're going to hang any other bastards that just happen to survive being shot. As Mayor I believe we all witnessed todays event and don't need a trial right!"

"NO!" said the Judge.

"What?" the Mayor asked as everybody looked at him.

"I'm all for hanging them myself. Shot my boy they did. But we're not barbarians. We're a democratic town. We are about freedom in this country and all that jazz. We're are going to abide by the laws of the court. Any you shall catch alive you will bring back here. We will go to trial."

"Yo Sheriff they're coming back!" came some boys running towards them. They must have been looking at all the dead bodies where they weren't suppose to be.

"Get ready and out of sight!" Mayor Nougat said."Women and Children get out of here. Unless your women who can shoot." They quickly spread most of them getting in high or low positions. Others leaving the square completely and heading out of town away from danger.

"Give me that shot gun." Sheriff Delicious said to Nougat. He tossed one to her as they went up the stairs to his roof.

"Boys yall stay in this room with ya momma." Nougat said as they came in to get more bullets and guns. They knew they were being delayed by Sean from the gunshots. She looked at each one of the boys with no hate for them, but hate for their mother who she found ignorant and ugly. She'd never gone to school.

"Mommy." Pixie said running after her. They stopped and turned around. Pixie came up the stairs followed by Soda trying to catch her who was holding Cacao.

"Where's Mrs. Rees?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"She left us." said Soda.

"Go get in that room." Mayor Nougat said.

"Mommy." Pixie said as Soda pulled her in.

"I know I'll come back when its safe ok." said Sheriff Delicious."Lock the door." She said the last part to his wife. She closed the door, and heard it lock. They hurried to the roof when they heard the gun fire getting closer.

"So those are her kids." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Yep those are my sons." said Mayor Nougat said as they got into position. They could see some of them making their way into town now. Others were still fighting.

"She'll see you in them. She'll know even if she doesn't voice it or you do." Sheriff Delicious said."She'll know no matter how much you want to deny it."

"Sheriff Delicious give it up. I'm not claiming them. They may be mine, but I can not openly claim them."

"Yes, you can." Sheriff Delicious said."If you want me to tell her I will. I've got no problem with it."

"Of course you would break up a happy home." said Mayor Nougat as they started shooting trying to avoid hitting the girls who they were trying to use as shields. They ducked down as they were shot at.

"News flash every time you come home late from having sex with me your just hammering another crack into this so called happy home." Sheriff Delicious said. They stood up more so and shot again. Than ducked as they reloaded.

"At least I can fix those cracks. If you say something I'll never be able to fix the huge ass gap you'll put in my happy home." Nougat said. The gun fight got intense finally it was over, but Sweet tooth pete and most of his gang got away again.

"That's the point of me telling." Sheriff Delicious said on the stairs when she was about to get her kids."But think about it are you really happy when you look at all three..."

"Four." Mayor Nougat said.

"Four of your sons, and not see one little girl in the bunch. And the one little girl you did have she killed. And than you look at my kids, and you see another son to love, but you also see what you've always wanted. A little girl and not just one now. But both of them need their daddy. You didn't want to see what happen to your sister happen to your daughters. But your doing it anyway." Sheriff Delicious said."So you tell me is this really the happy home you claim it is." She went down the rest of the stairs. She knocked on the door.

"Soda open the door." Sheriff Delicious said. The door unlocked and his wife Margaret was standing there in his drawer. She turned around and shot at Sheriff Delicious who pulled Soda and Cacao to the side as she moved.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Mayor Nougat said as Sheriff Delicious moved lower downstairs to avoid bullets. She prayed Pixie was ok.

"Mommy." Pixie cried. She saw Nougat go into the room.

"Stay down baby." Soda nodded. Sheriff Delicious stood up. She hurried as she heard another gun shot, Mayor Nougat fall to the floor, and Pixie scream. She held Margaret at gun point. The boys were huddled in a corner the baby was now crying like Cacao. Pixie was on the floor by Mayor Nougat who was still awake, but hurt in the leg.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"You, you stupid bitch. I knew you were sleeping with my husband I just knew it. I heard you two up on the roof." said Margaret."And you, you miserable piece of shit how could you not think I wouldn't see you in them clear as day. How could you think I wouldn't suspect anything when I came to live with you! How could you do this to me?"

"So you shoot at my kids and me." Sheriff Delicious said."I'm not your fucking problem. Your husband is, and neither are my kids. You wanna take a shot at me fine I guess I had it coming to me, but don't ever shoot at a child especially mine. Now set the gun down, and maybe just maybe I won't lock you up."

"No, don't take our mommy to jail, Sheriff." the boys said.

"Boys stay back your mother's crazy right now." said Mayor Nougat.

"Go downstairs all of you. Go into the kitchen, and do not leave this house." Sheriff Delicious said. They all ran out.

"Well you've won."Margaret said turning around and holding the gun to her head.

"Don't shoot yourself he's not worth it." Sheriff Delicious said."No man is ever worth taking your life for. Don't learn it the hard way,and the only easy way is to not do it at all."

"No, I loved him and you took him away." said Margaret.

"Newsflash bitch you took him away from me." Sheriff Delicious said." I had him way before he ever laid eyes on you. That's another thing why did you marry her." They both looked at him.

"My father betrolthed us." Mayor Nougat said."I wasn't suppose to tell just court you. It was a year after I met Delicious the stripper. You know, and than I met you. Remember she sent you instead. She didn't want to do business with me anymore."

"Yea, I remember." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Anyway I liked you and I had no intention of giving her up for you Margaret. Your a wonderful girl, but your not what I want." Mayor Nougat said.

"I gave you my virginity." said Margaret.

"You killed our only daughter. So I say we're even. You knew how much I wanted a little girl."

"You know how much I hate little girls. I spent my entire life looking after them." said Margaret.

"You were a little girl once how could you hate them." Mayor Nougat asked.

"No, I was never a little girl."Margaret said."I hate them. So what now are you going to leave me for some two bit whore."

"I am no whore. I don't work in the damn Saloon. I am the Sheriff of this town." said Sheriff Delicious.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Mayor Nougat said.

"You can't be serious." Sheriff Delicious said."Your choosing her over me."

"Yes, yes I promised my father I would." Mayor Nougat said.

"And your kids?" Sheriff Delicious asked."Now that she knows are you still denying them?"

"Yes." Margaret said."I will not have that hanging over my head."

"Yea, I'm going to keep not seeing them." Mayor Nougat said as he finally got back to his feet.

"Your full of shit you know that." Sheriff Delicious said before she shot him in his other leg. She left the room.

"Let's go." Sheriff Delicious said. Her kids followed closely behind her. She took them to the sugar shack with Lollipop. She got her horse and she went after the rest of Sweet tooth Pete's gang along with him. They got some of his crew, but not all. They sent out wanted posters in the towns.

Author's Note: Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I sentence you to hang at Noon." Judge Cotton Candy said banging his gravel. At noon Sheriff Delicious put a noose around each of their necks.

"Good riddens to trash." said Sheriff Delicious. It wasn't long before the horses were pulled from under them. Once they were dead the bodies were taken down and given to Big Sucker Sean who hacked their bodies up and sent it to the location Sweet tooth Pete was rumored to be staying.

"Look now Sheriff I want a better handle on things around here." said Mayor Nougat."Boys are stealin' from the candy shops, and skippin' school." Sheriff Delicious said nothing as she went into the Sugar Shack.

"Delicious why is the Mayor always lurking around here." said Lollipop putting on her mask.

"Beats me. He must be waiting for us to open." Delicious said.

"Why?" Lollipop asked."He ain't never been in here before."

"Dunno." said Delicious putting on her own mask. She did her hair all pretty and dressed in a skimpy outfitt. She would go on first as always. She always went on first and than was the last to get on stage.

"Get ready to serve some drinks, because we're about to open up." Delicious said. Her waitresses nodded as well as her bartender. She lit a candle that started a chain of candles to ignite outside. It spelled out 'Sugar Shack' now they would know to come. She went in back just as Mayor Nougat entered.

"Where's Delicious?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"In back." said a waitress."I'll get her."

"No need." Delicious said coming back with a barrel of freshly made chocolate milk."You wanted to see me Mayor?" She set the barrel down for the bartender.

"Yes, what's the deal with the Sheriff?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"What do you think the deal is?" said Delicious."You chose your wife over her."

"Hmmm she didn't strike me as a talker." said Mayor Nougat.

"She's not, but I'm her best friend." said Delicious."We're more close than you'll ever realize."

"Hmmm...take off the mask, so I can talk to you." said Mayor Nougat.

"No, I'm not interested in being suduced as I was before." Delicious said."Now if your here for the show than by all means order a drink and watch. But if you mean to protest than by all means leave."

"I'm here I may as well buy a drink." Mayor Nougat said sitting down on a bar stool."Where's the sheriff anyway?"

"She's asleep." Delicious said.

"I just saw her come in here." Mayor Nougat said.

"Yea, its weird she just falls asleep like that." Delicious said. She went and got on stage. The place filled up.

"Ok everybody first round of drinks are on the Mayor tonight!" They cheered happily. Delicious went in back. She finished getting ready. She qued her music. She was good at her job and the crowd went wild.

_"I wanna hold you, make it come true. Give all my lovin', but I don't even know you. I'll be your sunshine and pourin rain and say I love you. But I don't even know your name."_ sang the woman on the record player. It had an exzotic beat to it.

She used the pole a lot much to the crowd's delight. It was made of chocolate. She stepped off the stage onto tables dancing. She was top less now. She made her way to the bar. She was dancing on the bar. She grabbed a bottle of chocolate whiskey. All eyes were on her as she found the badest boy at the bar. He knew he wasn't suppose to be in there.

_"I can't help myself. I'm goin' slightly mad. I slip a note into your pocket. And I wait all night for the phone to ring. I wonder if you got the message. We not be meant to be. But I hope time will tell differently." played the record player." I wanna hold you make it come true. Give all my lovin', but I don't even know you. I'll be your sunshine and pourin rain and say I love you. But I don't even know your name."_

She put her foot in his mouth as and poured it down her leg and into his mouth. He loved it especially when she poured it all over herself.

_"Now we are perfect strangers and no ones standing next to you. Will I have the strength to pull it through--. I wanna hold you make it come true. Give all my lovin', but I don't even know you. I'll be your sunshine and pourin rain and say I love you. But I don't even know your name."_ After that she finished her dance, and jumped off the bar. They cheered as she went in back.

"Hey man is it just me or is there something familiar about Delicious?" Mayor Nougat asked the bartender.

"What about Delicious." The bartender said."She's just a lovely **very** talented stripper. My wife will be pleased tonight." Mayor Nougat sighed and left out before the next girl came on. There was something familiar about her besides the fact when he was Captain Sugar Stud he was making love to her. No, no there was something else, and tonight he would find out. He wished he could see her face. Strippers always wore masks in public allowing them to sneak out of town practically unnoticed if they ever even took them off.

"That was some show you put on tonight." Captin Sugar Stud said.

"You were there?" Delicious asked pulling him inside.

"Yes, I was looking through the window." Captin Sugar Stud said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Delicious said kissing him. He tried to take her mask off, but she stopped him."You know the rules. The mask does not come off."

"I know, but I want to see your face." said Captain Sugar Stud.

"Captain as a superhero has anyone ever seen your face?" Delicious asked.

"No." Captain Sugar Stud said.

"And as a stripper no one has ever seen mine, so I'm not going to start with you unless you plan on taking your mask off." Delicious said.

"No, I believe we had some business concerning pleasure." Captain Sugar Stud said.

"Yes." Delicious said. He carried her upstairs, and they did their thing. Once he made sure she'd gone to sleep he went back upstairs after only pretending to leave. He looked for Sheriff Delicious' room. He found the kid's room and Lollipop's room. Delicious' mother's room. And than there was one more room next to the one he had come out of. He went inside and there Sheriff Delicious was asleep with a eight month old Cacao in her arms. He sighed. She was so beautiful. He was shocked when she woke up.

"Mayor Nougat?" Sheriff Delicious asked sitting up careful not to wake Cacao. She rubbed her eyes. He had conviently become the Mayor again. This way Delicious or Lollipop wouldn't ask questions.

"Um...yea." Mayor Nougat said coming into the room all the way. She lit the oil lamp.

"What are you doing here?" Sheriff Delicious asked him.

"I came to see you hoping you'd change your mind." Mayor Nougat said.

"Its nearly morning." Sheriff Delicious said getting out of bed.

"Right, right, but doesn't mean we can't do it during the day." Mayor Nougat said.

"No, and you need to get back home to your wife before she shoots you." Sheriff Delicious said.

"No, I want to be with you." Mayor Nougat said. He had set out to just find out what was so familiar about Delicious. And than he found himself looking for Sheriff Delicious. He wanted her so bad.

"If you wanted to be with me you'd have chosen me when you had the chance." Sheriff Delicious said when he came over. He was standing right in front of her.

"I wanted too, but I didn't want her to kill herself." Mayor Nougat said.

"If she wants to kill herself over you than let her be stupid." Sheriff Delicious said.

"I wish I could, but I can't." said Mayor Nougat."She's the mother of my kids."

"So am I." Sheriff Delicious said.

"We went over this they are not..." Mayor Nougat said.

"No, and we went over this. They are your kids and you can't keep denying them forever. Get out before I arrest you for trespassing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Cacao let go of my hair." Sheriff Delicious said. Cacao was a year old, and her favorite thing to do was play with her mother's hair.

"No." Cacao said clearly.

"Yes." Sheriff Delicious said as she walked to the school to get Soda and Pixie. Usually she'd meet them at home, but she had a meeting with their teacher. The teacher was just releasing them when she arrived, and she freed her hair from Cacao's grasp.

"Hiya Sheriff." They said tipping their cowboy hats or waving to her. She nodded back to them to acknowledge their words. Soda and Pixie waited on the steps of the school house. Pixie was looking sick as Sheriff Delicious got closer.

"I'm afriad we had a lesson poisons today, and they're a bit sick." Ms. Candyapple said when she was about to ask them what was wrong.

"Oh yea that can make you sick." Sheriff Delicious said hugging them both with one arm affectionately.

"Why don't you two children try and play or something you'll feel better." Ms. Candyapple said as Sheriff Delicious entered the classroom with Cacao still in her arms.

"Be good." Sheriff Delicious said. They only nodded not really responding to her. They sat down and talked.

"Now their are a couple more things before we can wrap this up."

"What is it?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

" Soda needs to pay more attention to his school work, his homework just isn't as good as it use to be, and I know he's very smart, I feel like he's not trying anymore." Sheriff Delicious nodded.

"I'll talk to him about that." Ms. Candyapple nodded.

"The last thing is Pixie's clothing." Ms. Candyapple said.

"What about it?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"I don't feel it is appropriate for school, I think that she should wear a proper dress with a Frock or smock over it with a nice bonnet." said Ms. Candyapple afriad.

" I'll get her a few dresses for school, and a frock, but I will not make her wear a bonnet." said Sheriff Delicious. Despite what everyone thought she had no problem with dresses, and it was Pixie's decision to wear skirts, shirts, and vests with her cowgirl hat and boots. In fact Cacao had on a pretty blue dress with a baby frock.

"Fine she can keep her hat." Ms. Candyapple said readily agreeing and relieved that she didn't receive the tongue lashing she thought she'd receive like she got from her deputies concerning their daughters.

"If that's all I think I should get them home." Sheriff Delicious said. Ms. Candyapple nodded. Sheriff Delicious stood and picked up Cacao who was flipping through a picture book. She put the book back where it belonged and left.

"Come on you two." Sheriff Delicious said as she went by. She didn't hear them following after her, so she stopped and turned. Soda looked scared that he was about to get in trouble and Pixie just looked sick.

"Soda come take Cacao." Sheriff Delicious said. Soda slowly walked over thinking it was a trick, but she merely handed him Cacao after freeing her hair once again. Sheriff Delicious walked over to Pixie and picked her up. She carried her home, and put her straight to bed. Pixie through up while she changed her into her night dress. Sheriff Delicious had to change her covers.

"Poor baby." Sheriff Delicious said. She told Deputy Tootie pop to take over. Deputy Lick-a-stick came over and made her famous honey chicken noodle soup that Pixie loved so much. It always made her feel better and she could stomach it.

"Back then your mother use to take her candy cane gun and pistol whip them, so they wouldn't touch Sugar Town's sugar." Deputy Lick-a-stick said as she told Pixie about the time one of Big sucker Sean's bandits thought they'd try to make it on their own. Pixie was sick with the chicken poxes, and it did her some good to laugh as she rested in her mother's arms while her favorite aunt told her stories. It was a long time before she was able to go to school again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Another year had nearly passed and Sweet Tooth Pete was still out there. The word between towns was he'd gone back East for better men to join his gang, but Sheriff Delicious knew he had other motives for going back East. He went to terrorize them again let them know he'd survived in the West, also it'd also give Sugar Town the time it needed to get their sugar stores up again.

"I can't believe it." said Lick-a-stick.

"Well believe it your pregnant." Delicious said as they decorated the Sugar Shackfor Christmas.

"God there is nothing worse than the thought of having Dum Dum's baby." Lick-a-stick said.

"I thought you were seeing what's his name." Delicious said.

"Well no the Deputy is." Lick-a-stick said.

"Same damn difference." Delicious said.

"Your point?" Lick-a-stick asked.

"Did you ever consider it was his?" Delicious asked.

"Well no not really, I mean I do be with him a lot more than Dum Dum." said Lick-a-stick.

"Who ever's the father you need to let them know." Delicious said.

"Yea." Lick-a-stick said. In the morning Sheriff Delicious walked downstairs into the Sheriff's office having switched places last night.

"Beautiful snowy day for stopping crime." Sheriff Delicious said stretching. She opened the door and was surpised to see a basket close to her door. She bent down, and uncovered it. It was a baby, and from the blue around its lips she knew it was cold from the snow. The blankets had done nothing for it almost. She picked up the basket and went upstairs. Sheriff Delicious started a nice warm fire in the chimmney they had put it when they had rebuilt this place. She got out old baby clothes of Cacao's. She opened the blanket to see it was a baby girl. She had thin brown hair and light pink lips with blue around the edges. She could see where someone had tried to kill the baby. There were marks around her throat and a stab wound that hadn't penetrated deep enough to do any damage. The bleeding had stopped.

"Poor thing who would do such a thing to you." Sheriff Delicious said. She cleaned the baby's wound and sewed it up close to the fire, so she could get some warmth. She washed the baby clean and was careful with the umbilicol cord, which had been sloppily cut by someone who wasn't familiar with doing so. She made a diaper out of cloth and put Cacao's baby nightgown on it. Once the baby was clothed and she could feel her body temperature rising she placed her back in the basket. She found some tea and warmed it up for the baby as she slowly awoke. By the time the tea was ready she was up and crying. Soda and Pixie came out of their room rubbing their eyes.

"Mama when you have a baby?" Pixie asked.

"I didn't, she was abandoned, and left to die in the snow." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Are we gonna keep her?" Soda asked.

"No, as soon as she's fed and your fed we're going to take her to the orphanage." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Why not?" Soda asked.

"Because Cacao is expenisive." Sheriff Delicious said.

"No, she's not." said Soda.

"Look guys my salary is enough to cover three kids, me, and your aunt I simply don't have the resources. Times is tough right now for everyone since Sweet Tooth Pete raided this town. Not only that this year before he went east, he burned half our fields. Luckily they're recovering quickly. If we took her in we would just be worse off like Mrs.Butterscotch, she's got fifteen kids and six grandchildren."

"But she's cute." Soda said as she grabbed his finger.

"Yea, I know, but still." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Please mommy let's keep her, she can be my baby sister and we can play like I'm her mommy." Pixie said.

"Pixie you have a baby sister to do that with." Sheriff Delicious continued to feed the baby tea until it was all gone. After that she managed to get her to sleep.

"Pixie hand me that quilt over there." Sheriff Delicious said. Pixie ran over with the quilt as Cacao walked out of Sheriff Delicious room.

"Baby go put some pants on." said Sheriff Delicious as Pixie helped her secure the quilt around the baby so she'd be war.

"No." Cacao said her tumble of curly dark brown hair fall into her face. She looked more and more like Mayor Nougat everyday to Sheriff Delicious. She stood up and picked up Cacao ignoring her protests. Cacao was dressed and ready for snow in no time. Sheriff Delicious dressed and sent the other kids to do so as well. Instead of a short black skirt, she wore long black pants, and she wore a long sleeve white shirt and matching black jacket.

"Now play while I make breakfast." said Sheriff Delicious. Cacao looked up at her and Sheriff Delicious stopped seeing she was about to say something.

"No." Cacao said. Sheriff Delicious gave her a menacing look.

"You do not tell me no young lady, you do as I say or your going to feel my hand on your backside." Sheriff Delicious said. Cacao stared at her wide eyed before walking over to Pixie's doll. Sheriff Delicious made breakfast as Soda set the table.

"Mommy we should keep her, she won't touch my stuff like Cacao." said Pixie snatching her doll from her.

"Pixie, I said no, and Cacao is just a baby let her play with your doll."

"She can play with her own." Pixie said.

"Well she doesn't have her own."

"Buy her one." Pixie said.

"Dolls are too expensive right now, I have to order it from the East now that the dollmaker moved there." Sheriff Delicious said putting food on the table, but she'd ruined it.

"Do we have to eat this?" Soda asked looking disgusted. Luckily she'd only screwed up eggs and small slices of ham.

"No, I think Aunt Lick-a-stick has something good cookin' this morning anyway. Get your things for school, we can go there right after.

"What about the baby?" Pixie asked.

"She's going straight to the orphanage later after she's had a chance to rest, so we're going to leave her here." Sheriff Delicious positioned the baby just far enough from the fire to stay cool yet warm. They left and went for breakfast with Deputy Lick-a-stick. After that she took them to school, and dropped Cacao off with a group of girls her age being watched by Mrs. Butterscotch. Sheriff Delicious hurried back to the Sheriff's office. She went upstairs and got the keys to the jail and brought the baby downstairs after making sure she was securely wrapped and feeding her again.

"How're the prisoners?" Mayor Nougat asked walking in.

"I'll let you know in a minute." Sheriff Delicious said the smile on her face turning into a frown. She found it annoying how one moment this little baby could be making her smile just by yawning, and the next Mayor Nougat walks in and she's sad again. She went in back and checked on the prisoners most of them were still sleep. She passed out their sugar rations and breakfast. She released Sugar water since his time had been served. He practically ran out of jail only nodding towards the Mayor.

"So where did the baby come from?" Mayor Nougat asked innocently.

"I don't know, some outsider probably road in late last night and they left their baby here with no note or anything. I just know who ever left her was trying to save her, but almost killed her being it was so cold. She was lucky I came down when I did to survey the street for a moment."

"Oh," He looked sad for a moment,"what are you going to do with her?"

"Orphanage." Sheriff Delicious said.

"What!" Mayor Nougat said alarmed.

"What?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"No, aren't you going to keep her?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"No, why would I do that?" Sheriff Delicious asked.

"Because she's a baby." Mayor Nougat said.

"So." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Damn it stop being a heartless bitch and keep her, the orphanage is no place for her." Sheriff Delicious looked at him with a shocked expression.

"If you feel that way you keep her." Sheriff Delicious said.

"You know how my wife feels about little girls."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Sheriff Delicious inquired suddenly suspicious of his motives. Mayor Nougat thought as he looked at her.

"Well if you don't have an answer than I'll just be going to the orphanage."

"No wait!" Mayor Nougat exclaimed. He closed the door leading to the prisoners, and the front door.

"Well?"

"Look, Margaret gave birth to her last night, I told the doctor to just give the baby to me if it was a girl, but he didn't look just handed the baby over."

"Please don't tell me she..."

"Yes, she freaked when she saw it was a girl, I just barely got her away, so I cut the umbilicol cord and tied it off; I knew I could trust her with you, so I brought her here, and told Margaret she'd died in my arms because of her wound."

"And you thought I'd keep her." Sheriff Delicious was appauled he would give her his wife's child.

"Well yea I was counting on it, I know what the orphanage is like its not a plesant place for a baby." Sheriff Delicious remained silent as she thought about the events that happened last night.

"I just don't have the resources to take care of her." Sheriff Delicious said.

"The orphanage has even less they'll turn her away at the door."

"I have your other three kids to think about." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Look if you take her in and raise her as your own I'll admit to Soda I'm his father."

"Just Soda." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Kid for a kid." Mayor Nougat said.

"Pixie and I won't just hand her to Margaret."

"Fine, fine as long as they don't call me Daddy or anything like that in public."

"And when Cacao gets old enough to keep a secret."

"Oh no I'll have to bring another baby to you before I admit to them all, Margaret only thinks its Soda and Pixie she hasn't actually layed eyes on Cacao."

"Apparently neither have you." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Spitting image?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"Hair and all." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Great just great." Mayor Nougat said. The baby started crying, Sheriff Delicious immediately picked her up and rocked her gently. She stopped crying in her arms.

"What am I going to call you?" Sheriff Delicious asked her.

"How about Honey?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"No, she's not a Honey." said Sheriff Delicious. It made her sad to think the only time she would ever discuss names for a child with him was for a girl that came from his wife, and not her. She had three kids and he didn't want a hand in naming not one.

"Toffee." Sheriff Delicious said.

"Toffee?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"Yea, as my daughter I get to name her what I want and Toffee is what I want to name her."

"But..." Mayor Nougat started.

"Toffee or she's dead with anyone else and you know it." Mayor Nougat sighed knowing what she said was true or he wouldn't have brought her here in the first place.

" I have to go take good care of her." He left with one last look at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Now it is final." Sheriff Delicious said to her kids as she walked into the Sugar Shack.

"What is mama?" Pixie asked as she made faces at Toffee.

"Toffee is officially adopted by us." Sheriff Delicious replied.

"I thought you said we couldn't keep her?" Soda asked.

"I know, I did, but we have too, the orphanage won't take her, so we're the only ones she's got to help her survive in this world."

"Who ever leave her did us a favor." Pixie said smiling at Toffee.

"Yea, a big favor, but come on its time for you all to get to bed its late."

"Ahhh." They whined. Sheriff Delicious ushered them upstairs after she picked up the baby. Cacao wasn't to happy about Toffee. Cacao felt neglected until Sheriff Delicious rocked her to sleep and told her how much she loved her after a nice warm bath. She read to Soda and Pixie, and rocked Toffee to sleep. After that she prepared to open the Sugar Shack. Lollipop was nervous again.

"Honestly you have to get over this nervousness of yours." Tootsie pop said.

"But than they wouldn't cheer as hard as they do for us." Tootsie roll said.

"Of course they would we're twins, besides we loose costumers, Delicious she should be second to last to go on that way they'll all stay in anticipation for you they'll stomach her."

"That's true." Delicious said getting off stage.

"Great than we're on." said Tootsie pop. She cued their music and the crowd was happy.

"Good this give me extra time to find my nerves." Lollipop said retreating farther back from the stage. Delicious gave her a shot of Soda to calm her nerves before she went up front to really survey her crowd. Mayor Nougat walked in at that moment looking mad, but was careful not to draw any real attention to himself.

"Where's Delicious?" He muttered once he was close enough to her.

"I'm Delicious." Delicious said.

"I mean the Sheriff, your cousin!" He growled at her.

"I don't know she only dropped the kids off for a little while and than she went for a nice walk to get her responsibilies straight you know since she's taking care of Toffee."

"What do you know?" Mayor Nougat asked sqinting at her as if it'd let him see into her mind.

"Enough to keep my mouth shut." Delicious said not intimidated by him at all.

"Don't teach Toffee how to strip or Pixie and Cacao."

"To late its how we have fun around here." said Delicious knowing full well he'd never stop her from teaching Pixie and Cacao. Toffee she didn't know what she'd do with Toffee yet.

"You tell the Sheriff that I want to see her when she gets back." said Mayor Nougat before leaving. Delicious ordered some cake and watched the show. She only went in back when it was nearly her turn and she had to force Lollipop on stage.

"Hey boys she's the last one before I come on so think about it before you leave." Delicious said when they started to leave when Lollipop got on stage. Most sat down and pretended to pay attention with the hopes that she'd get better, but she didn't. After that they were all happy again. The show lasted until the middle of the night. Only because wives busted in angry that all the money was going into the sugar shack. Delicious was payed her cut from the girls before they all got their kids and went home.

"I promise to be by to make breakfast tomorrow." Lick-a-stick said before leaving tomorrow. Delicious nodded and went upstairs for bed after locking up behind her. The moment she layed down she was up again to take care of Toffee. That was the one thing she didn't miss and that was getting up at night to take care of a baby. Mayor Nougat owed her big.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Why are you so tired?" Mayor Nougat asked.

"I've got a three week old baby to take care of, what do you think?" Sheriff Delicious said as she rocked the crib with her foot.

"I don't want them learning to be strippers." said Mayor Nougat.

"There is nothing wrong with it?"

"Yea, there is."

"It wasn't when you were doin' my cousin."

"She wasn't a stripper than, she was an outlaw." Mayor Nougat replied.

"No, she was a stripper, once a stripper always a stripper." said Sheriff Delicious.

"Oh you are so infuriating."

"Shhh...I swear if you wake her I'll shoot you." said Sheriff Delicious looking at Toffee. She hadn't actually slept in so long and neither had Sheriff Delicious. Mayor Nougat closed his mouth. A bell rung.

"You take care of her." Sheriff Delicious ran out of the office just as Toffee started crying. When she arrived at the store the bell ringer had been shot, and she took out her guns. She shot two young boys in the thigh as they were trying to steal from the store.

"Well look what we have here." Sheriff Delicious said picking up their guns as they moaned. Angel Cake arrived.

"Robbers well ain't that a sight for sore eyes." said Angel Cake.

"And in winter." Sheriff Delicious said tossing her a gun as two men dragged the bell ringer to a wagon. They drove him to the doctor who was skilled in gun shot wounds alone.

"Solitary confidment for you boys." Angel cake said as they searched them.

"Sad its Snickers bar and Musketeer bar." Sheriff Delicious shook her head in disgust as they hand cuffed them and pulled them to their feet. The owner of the store followed them to the jail house, and they went in the back way, so the pressure on their legs would last longer. They cried out in pain, but finally they reached a bare cell with the smell of candy rafting through the iron bars.

"You know Sugar Town is great being that buildings are like gingerbread houses.

"I know." Sheriff Delicious agreed as she plucked a cherry off a wall and ran it through some ice cream.

"This baby is just so cute, but she's a crier." said Angel cake tickling her cheek.

"Yea, I know." Sheriff Delicious took the store owner outside for a complete report on the robbery. He told her everything, and than she got answers from the boys. She got them medical attention before she sent Angel Cake to copy the report and take it Judge Cotton Candy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Mama look Daddy and I made this boat." said Soda showing her when Mayor Nougat brought him back from a camping trip with him and his other brothers.

"Wow that looks great we'll have to get you some paint if you want." Sheriff Delicious said as she cleaned her rifle. Sweet Tooth Pete was suppose to be back by midday, and she was going to be ready for him.

"Great, I want to make it red." said Soda.

"Was he any trouble?" Sheriff Delicious asked Mayor Nougat when he came into the living room with his sons Luther, Junior, and Jack. Luther was a year younger than Soda.

"No, he was no trouble at all." Mayor Nougat replied.

"Where's Toffee?" Luther asked

"She's sleeping." Sheriff Delicious answered.

"Soda!" Pixie exclaimed. She came out of her room with Cacao and they hugged him. They had missed picking on him while he was away.

"Guys meet our sisters." Soda said. Pixie hugged Nougat before she followed the boys into her room she shared with Soda.

"No, I told her we'd be back tomorrow around midday in time for us to show her where to hide if there's a raid tomorrow." said Mayor Nougat. Sheriff Delicious nodded as she checked her gun once she felt they would work she put them out of reach of her children.

"Hmm...want something to drink or eat?"

"Yeah, Sugar water," said Mayor Nougat. They talked about the kids' health, and the new laws he'd passed. The conversation was simple, but there was tension between them. They checked on the children and found they were all fast asleep. They decided to let them sleep, and they chatted more about nothing in particular.

"So how come every time you leave town Delicious doesn't see Captain Super Stud?" Sheriff Delicious asked. Mayor Nougat said nothing and kissed her passionately. It had been so long since they had shared a kiss that communicated their love in such a way that neither could believe it. It had been two years and eight months since they made love. When Sheriff Delicious woke up Nougat wasn't in bed. She sat up and found him by the window, and she saw the sun just beginning to climb over the hills.

"You're up early," He commented.

"No, I always get up at dawn." She put his shirt on and stood up.

"I think we had better get the town up." Mayor Nougat replied. Sheiff Delicious looked out the window and saw the familiar cloud of Sweet Tooth Pete and his gang. They both hurriedly got dressed. They got the kids up and dressed.

"Soda take Toffee, Pixie you take Cacao, don't loose her," Sheriff Delicious said handing them each a child.

"Luther get Jack," ordered Mayor Nougat. He took all the children while she ran to the church and rang the bell frantically. The priest took over, so she could get her deputies situated. Every last one of her deputies were there with kids in tow and guns in hand. As everyone started to wake up the kids were taken to safety.

"Sweet Tooth Pete has returned!" Sheriff Delicious replied to their unasked questions loudly over the bell. They saddled their horse without further explanation and rode out to meet them.

"Smells like Sugar Town candy on them," said Deputy Strawberry short-cake sniffing the air as the wind blew strong gusts towards them.

"Our they galloping with a cloud of sugar from pixie stixs?" Deputy Angel Cake asked.

"Yes, those bastards!" Deputy Lick-a-stick shouted.

"No one kicks up sugar, but us!" Sheriff Delicious yelled as they all took aim.

"Got that right!" exclaimed Deputy Ding Dong. Sheriff Delicious took out her spyglass she wanted to be sure Sweet Tooth Pete got hit. When she looked and saw that their leader was not with them, and that in the entire group it wasn't even all of them. In fact there were only four.

"Two of you stay the rest of you back to the town and spread out, Sweet Tooth Pete and the rest of his gang aren't there." Sheriff Delicious turned her horse around and galloped towards the town. They followed as two remained. She galloped pass the ones stealing and towards the hiding spot of the children where she could here gun shots. She barely notice five Deputies take care of the thieves. She brought up her rifle and shot as she rode pass. The others followed suit, and bigger gun fight in sued. There were screams as the Sheriff and her Deputies traded off guns every now and than. One reloading and the other shooting.

"Let's go boys!" Sweet Tooth Pete yelled. He got on his horse and grabbed Cacao who had been dropped in the grass and was crying.

"NO!" Sheriff Delicious yelled. She jumped on her horse and went after him. Sheriff Delicious shot until she ran out of bullets, but she chased after them anyway. She reached for more bullets, but only found two. She took careful aim and shot him the shoulder. Instead of falling off his horse onto his back he merely threw Cacao to the side more so than dropped. Sheriff Delicious watched horrified as her baby's head came crashing down on a rock. Blood ran all the way down her pretty white dress. Sheriff Delicious stopped her horse and ran to Cacao not caring that they were getting away. She stared in disbelief barely touching Cacao, who was stiller than Sheriff Delicious had seen her.

The blood stained dress embedded itself in her mind as a constant reminder as she took in the head wound and the warm, red blood on her fingers. She didn't notice one of his men coming after her. He was a horrible shot, because he missed her and his bullet flew right into the side of Cacao's head spraying blood into her face and imbedding itself in the rock. Delicious fumbled for her gun with slippery fingers. She blew his head off as tears streamed down her face. She practically screamed with grief. Slowly she picked up Cacao's lifeless body holding her head close to her heart as if there was still a chance and all she had to do was make it back to town and keep her from loosing to much blood.

The men of the town took off their hats and bowed their head as she passed them first and than the women vomited and cried out for her loss. The children if they were close enough to see stared wide eyed. Mayor Nougat stood with all of his children and Margaret who wanted to kill Pixie and Soda, but kept her cool. They saw Sheriff Delicious and were shocked. She stopped in front of them. There was so much rage and grief that Mayor Nougat wondered if she was sane.

"I guess you got your wish you don't have to be a father to her after all." Sheriff Delicious said in a low voice that only he heard it and even possibly Margaret. She walked off towards the sugar shack followed by Pixie, Soda, and Toffee in Soda's arms.

"Good ridden to trash." Margaret said to him. Everyone seemed to be in a slump and worried about the Sheriff's health. No one had seen her in a few days and the body had to be stinking by now. The sugar shack wasn't even open like usual, but than when it seemed that perhaps the Sheriff had killed everyone in the sugar shack the funeral was announced it was taking place that day. Everyone attended the funeral, never before had a child been so brutally killed. Once the funeral was over Sheriff Delicious rounded up all her able deputies. She was going to kill Sweet Tooth Pete and rid everyone of him for good. After a few days she found his hide out and killed nearly everyone there. They saved one and found that Sweet Tooth Pete had gone back east to lick his wounds.

"Well tell Satan to expect Sweet Tooth Pete if he comes out west again, because I'm sending him straight to hell." Sheriff Delicious said before she shot him.


End file.
